gearsofwarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:BlackDragonGears
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Gears of War! Gracias por editar la página Delta. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Central de Wikia en español. Sarah Manley (foro de ayuda | blog) Respuesta Bueno, no te preocupes, de todos modos soy editor mas activo en la Halopedia, y hace poco contacte a un Wiki Helper por motivos de la Halopedia, podria volver a contactarlo para pedirle si puede ayudar en esta wiki, ya sabes, para hacerla ver mas atractiva y atraer mas usuarios. Saludos Al-146 19:39 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Al-146 (2) Muy bien, gracias por seguir tratando de ayudar, y es genial que sepas hacer Plantillas (yo no se), ahora estaba pensando en pedir ayuda a el Helper Wiki Bola para tratar de quitar todos los codigos de fuente que hacen que no se permita editar en otros artiulos (como Marcus Fenix y el resto del E. Delta) y tratar de cambiar el skin, de nuevo gracias por seguir ayudando. Un saludo! \m/ Al-146 23:24 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Dark Pit Hola si necesitan ayuda con codigos no duden en llamarDark-Pit 14:47 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola ¿Porque No hay plantillas? ¿porque no puedo editar otros artículos? 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 20:16 8 mar 2011 (UTC) si quieres ayuda? Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con las plantillas, las se hacer, tu solo dime. Saludos!!!!! 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 20:26 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola me presento soy nuevo en la wiki me gustaria ayudar pero tengo un problema intente crear un articulo pero cuando queria poner la imagen en la plantilla esta no salio y eso que segui todos los pasos como debe ser, pregunta como pones la imagenes de los infobox de manera correcta espero tu respuesta saludos Gracias lo voy a intentar y como me entere de la wiki gracias a nuestros amigos Google y Wikia:) Gracias ya me salio con los codigos que recien pusiste te molesto con una ultima cosa el articulo de RAAM esta protegido desde el 2008 y me urge actualizarla te lo digo para ver si la quieres desproteger. El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 23:50 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Hey, muy bien que te hayan aceptado la Adopcion, y gracias tambien por habernos recomendado a Alonso y a mi (Si lo conozco de la Halopedia jaja, ademas tambien es Administrador de la Halo Fanon Wiki), quedo muy bien el nuevo Skin y el Logo central, pero ademas de agradecerte, tambien quisiera recomendarte algunas cosas: *Deberias de poner algo en la Portada Central de la Gearspedia que diga "Necesitamos nuevos Usuarios, Sabes algo de Gears of War? Pues Ayudanos!" ya que nos falta mucho por llenar en Halopedia, y somos aproximadamente unos 15 Usuarios, ahora imagina GearsPedia con menos de 5 Usuarios. *Si algun Helper te pregunta si queremos Logros en la Wiki, porfavor diles que NO, hay algunos usuarios que parecen estar traumados porque no se ven en el puesto #1 y editan tonterias simples y ponen categorias sin ningun sentido. Saludos!!! lml Al-146 21:19 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias Te agradezco que quieras que sea un administrador junto con Al-146. Pero de hecho tu lo puedes hacer cambiando los permisos de usuarios (No recuerdo como se hace). Ahora cambiando el tema, ¿Ya viste las plantillas nuevas? Por ahora estoy haciendo las infoboxes de juego, Libro, lugar y batalla. Tambien estoy haciendo unas para el mejor cuidado de la wiki Un saludo!!!! 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 21:36 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Alonso Me parecio genial la navbox, solo le faltaron algunas armas (La Multitorreta )pero se las podemos agregar despues. Ahora solo falta hacer la de las especies de los locust. una de juegos y comics. ¿Que te parece si hacemos los actos de los juegos de gears en articulos separados? esque los actos se ven feos en el artículo del juego. Ahora, creo que nesecitamos algo de publicidad, la wiki tiene poca actividad :(. Sobre lo de las paginas creo que hay que desbloquearlas porque la mayoria son esbozas o tienen mala informacion, y remplazar las infoboxes (¿A quien demonios se le ocurrio que los articulos no tengan plantillas y tengan solo cuadros?) Saludos!! 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 00:40 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, ¿Como cambio las imagenes? esque no se hacerlo, ¿Me puedes dar un tutoria? 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 00:59 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Administradores Saludos, he venido acá a cumplir tu petición de elevar de cargo a los usuarios Al-146 y ALONSO 3CRANEOS. Por cierto, me he sorprendido por este diseño, la portada y el muy buen aumento, veo que la acoplación con la inglesa esta muy bien. Te doy mis más sinceras felicidades por todo. Saludos--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 22:35 15 mar 2011 (UTC) portada Hola BlackDragonGears!! he hecho una plantilla para que salgan opciones al azar en el sabias que? se llama DYK, para que la pongas en la portada. para agregar nuevos datos edita la que se llama DYK/CHOICES. hay que hacer un artículo destacado. bueno solo es una sugerencia para que se mejore la wiki 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 00:40 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Administracion Hey, que bueno que ta hayan aceptado la solicitud, ahora hay que trabajar mucho en la Wiki para hacerla verla mejor, muchas gracias por recomendarnos, estoy muy agradecido por la Administracion. Un Saludo! lml Al-146 15:41 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Tengo un problema Hola, no se que me pase pero desde unos dias no he podido subir ninguna imagen ¿Sabe porque? Si la agrego mientras edito una pagina solo me sale La palabra encontrar, y si la sube desde un artículo nunca la carga o me dice "Error", pero solo me pasa aquí. Ojala me puedas ayudar 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comUser:ALONSO 3CRANEOS50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 18:53 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Ayuda para administradores Hola. Yo soy un administrador en otra wiki y te queria peguntar ¿Como le hago para que sea como esta? me refiero en las cosas como lo de el encabezado que es rojo ¿como yo los puedo cambiar para la mia? Lei el mensaje que le dejaste a Kurt en la halopedia sobre las reglas y me parecio muy buena idea, lastima que no te haiga respondido ¿Me podrias enseñas a mi?. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comUser:ALONSO 3CRANEOS50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 02:36 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Alonso Hey Hola!!! Que te parece mi Navbox de la horda locust?? aqui te la dejo: Plantilla:Horda Locust Te queria comentar que si podriamos activar los logros, mucha gente se emociona con ellos (Algunas en exeso pero no hay que tomarlas en cuenta) y les dan ganas de editar. Talvez eso ayude a que se una más gente pues he notado que ultimamente han llegado varios usuarios no registrados que han editado de buena forma sin motivos vandalicos. Talvez si los activamos ellos se animen a registrarse para ayudarnos mejor. ¿No crees que deberiamos tener un burócrata? 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 01:16 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Logros Pues aunque yo no edito diario, cuento de mucho tiempo libre y casi a cada rato visito la actividad Esta Hecho!!! Ya envie la solicitud 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 22:39 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Notificaciónes Hola!!!! Nota 1: Ya mañana es lunes y segun la pagina de los logros de wikia dice que todos los lunes se activan los logros, asi que esperemos que los activen Nota 2: Wiiii tenemos un nuevo usuario hecho aqui, parece que va a editar más que los otros usuarios (Alex Gonzalez, Goyo Noble y Nobleseis (Aunque solo comento un blog)) Nota 3: Modifique el CCS para una pequeña cosa, solo fue corregir un pequeño error. Espero que no te importe, pero si no pues deshace mi edición. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 02:36 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Ya tenemos los logros!!!! Solo esperemos que los usuarios se aniimen a editar Por Cierto, Hice un nuevo grupo temporal de logros por edicion sobre Gears of war 3. Por si algun usuario que haiga jugado la beta y conozca sobre gears of war 3 se anime a editar RE: Dude A mi me siguen pareciendo rojos link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:10 18 may 2011 (UTC) Volvi No se si me recuerden pero he vuelto a la wiki Vixo Auditore 01:54 22 may 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Auditore 01:54 22 may 2011 (UTC) RE: Algo muy raro Se me olvido comentarte eso desde hace mucho!!!!!!! La verdad es que ese tal Zonder Sangheili entro a gearspedia por que le pedi un poco de ayuda con lo de el margen de mi pagina de usuario. De hecho me pidio que te felicitara por el gran diseño que tenia!!!! pero si te molesta, puedo pedirle que lo cambie. Un amigo mio es administrador de halopedia, le pedire que lo cambie. Salodos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 17:53 22 may 2011 (UTC) Perdon. Pero esque queria personalizar mi pagina de usuario :( Aclaraciones Hola que tal, soy zonder sangheili, administrador de Halopedia. Hace algunos momentos Alonso me informó sobre tus dudas a cerca del diseño de ambas wikis y en cierta parte tienes razón, es obvio que los cambios fueron casi iguales, pero no los mismos, como te darás cuenta el diseño de Halopedia es mucho más dinámico y actualizado y fue cambiado totalmente por mí. Sin embargo, yo ya tenía conocimientos en CSS pero me base en otras wikis como Halo Nation para tomar el código del "leer más" y las imagenes "agregadas por..." Pero en cuanto a las similitudes, debo informarte que hay otras wikis que adoptaron el diseño similar de la transparencia, eso no significa que lo hayamos copiado de aquí, sino que se vio como una buena opción para darle aprecio al wallpaper de fondo. En fin la única manera que te puedo comprobar que todo esto del cambio es totalmente diferente es que como te darás cuenta yo modifiqué todas las secciones (incluyendo la etiqueta pre, la sección de spotlights, los menus, el cuadro de actividad reciente, el cuadro de últimas imágenes, logros, buscador, etc.). Te invito a comprobar las páginas css para de ambas wikis para que veas lo altamente distintos que son lo códigos y no pienses que plagié tu diseño. Un saludo! ''Mensaje de Zonder sangheili'' zonder sangheili :No te preocupes, que bueno que todo haya sido aclarado, así ya no habrán mal entendidos entre nuestras wikias. Ahora, con respecto a lo de "wiki amigas", la verdad es que sí me llama la atención pero en Halopedia lo administradores llegamos a un acuerdo en el que cada cambio drástico (diseño, skin, etc) hay que hablarlo entre nostros, por lo que tendría que preguntarle a los otros (Kurt Ambross, Alex Gonzalez y Enrique71) sobre su opiniòn. Ya sabes que cualquier novedad que tenga a cerca del tema y te lo informaré. Un saludo! zonder sangheili PD: Por cierto, si quieres saber algo mas sobre el CSS y quieras cambiar algo que no te guste en tu wikia, puedes decírmelo y con gusto te ayudaré en cuanto pueda. Hola Black Hola Black, soy NexusCOG fundador de la wikia Gearspedia (es) Te felicito a ti y tu equipo por el gran trabajo que estais realizando por volver a darle vida a Geraspedia. Como bien sabreis y a veis visto, algunos derechos están a nombre de Estudios Beta, agradeceríais que solo mantuvierais eso, por lo demás tenéis total derecho ha hacer lo que queráis en la pagina. envíame un mail a info@estudiisbeta.com y te facilitare los datos del canal de youtube. y si tienes alguna duda o cualquier otra cosa me lo envías a esa dirección. De nuevo felicidades y un Saludo. PD: Añadire Gearspedia a la web de Estudios Beta y dare el aviso de que de nuevo esta en acción Gearpedia pero con otra administración que yo no tengo que ver. HOLAAA Bueno permiteme presentarme soy Mexikan arbytr en live me conocen como RFG Alien Trax y pues me gusta mucho gears. Espero contribuir con todo lo que pueda en la wiki y si necesitas ayuda en algo intentare dartela, de mi parte es todo espero ser util aqui Atte. Mexikan arbytrMexikan arbytr 21:12 23 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Si asi es vengo de la halopedia y posiblemente alonso y yo podamos estar en contacto mas seguido bueno si necesitas algo o que agregue algo no dudes en hablarme Canal de Youtube Muy bien! Yo opino que grabemos algo..... por ejemplo, un video promocional del sitio!!! Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:14 24 may 2011 (UTC) Normas y Politicas Acabo de ver lo que hiciste con ese Jesús Martínez Gallegos, de por si ni hay usuarios y un vandalo como que no. Bueno, Pues ahora como ya dije antes, estoy en un ciber y no edito mucho, mas o menos en julio volvere y editare más. Vallamos al grano!!!! Queria pedirte que me ayudaras con las Normas y Políticas. Eso con el objetivo de evitar otro ataque de usuarios como esos . Además hice el js de la wiki con una plantilla bastante curiosa, la cual hace que el nombre del usuario aparezca automaticamente!!!!!! para que si ves tu nombre no pienses que es solo para ti Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:07 10 jun 2011 (UTC) E3 Gracias por el dato!! no havia tenido tiempo..... CONFIESO!!! no busque porque me enbobe con Halo 4 y me olvide por completo de gears 3 jeje. Oye ¿Te havias dado cuenta que las paginas de project estan mal? Deberian ser GearsPedia y aparecen como Gears of War. Buscare ayuda en wikia algo de ayuda para cambiarlas Tienes Gamertag???? Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:17 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Si. Oye, ¿No crees que deberiamos tener un burocrata? Hace tiempo le pedi a NexusCOG que te diera a t o a mi el cargo de burocrata pero no contesto. Donde puedo solicitar eso? link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:37 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Burocrata Quiza no te has dado cuenta pero.... YA ERES BUROCRATA Le deje un mensaje a Danke en su discusion solicitando que te hicieran a ti o a mi burocrata y al parecer ya lo eres. Saludos!!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:57 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Vixo Theron Si esty¡oy de acuerdo con lo de elevar a vixo ha ayudado mucho. Esta bien ay que fucionarlos pero mejor hay que borrar el de guardian theron y renombramos Theron a Guardian Theron. saludos link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:54 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Vixo Potter mejor que sea administrador. al parecer Al-146 ya no edita, no lo he visto ni en halopedia ni en otra wiki en la que el y yo editabamos link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 02:09 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Rango Muchas gracias por subirme el rango, me podrian apartar el Articulo de Marcus Fenix para Editarlo.Vixo Fenix 02:25 18 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 02:25 18 jun 2011 (UTC) UnioN Vandalisada dE HECHO ese articulo fue otro. En la mañana Vixo creóUnión de Repúblicas Independientes y el del vandalo fue otro de nombre igual pero sin acentos Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:04 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hice algunas plantillas para mejorar la organización. debemos darle credito a vixo por sugerir la plantilla de trabajo. Corrigelas si quieres Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 19:15 19 jun 2011 (UTC) MarcusxAnya???? Extraido de Wiki Gears en ingles Marcus Fenix: "Él tiene sentimientos románticos por Anya Stroud , y los dos empezaron a salir en Vectes ." Fondo Oye mira mejore las plantillas pero las secciones de Encabezado pasan por detras, no se puede recortar para que quede como la de esta Wiki. Vixo Fenix 22:14 24 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 22:14 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Ahora si se ven bien. Sobre los colores, me gusta la idea! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Oye amigo como donde se encuentra el Convertidor de Imagen Vixo Fenix 01:18 26 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 01:18 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Ideas de Diseño Hola, Como notarás al editar, active el Nuevo editor de wikia, ya que para mi, es un poco mejor que el otro. Si no te gusta puedes desabilitarlo en WikiaLabs. Estoy pensando en hacer algo como Esto. Solo ve el header y el menu de la navegación: http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity Como Notarás, el header pose una imagen, . Estuve pensando en crearlas pero lo hare más tarde ya que por el momento esta no es mi pc. Mis ideas son. Hacer una con textura de la piel locust (Más tarde te traere el diseño) Otra que sea la parte quel fondo que esta siendo cubierta y otra parecida a los trajes de CGO (Al rato subo mi idea) Como notarás en, encima de Pagina Aleatoria y actividad reciente hay una imagen, estaba pensando si podemos poner una aqui tambien, talvez del omen?? o del emblema locust?? Yo me encargaría de esto si tu estas deacuerdo Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 15:39 26 jun 2011 (UTC) 'IMAGEN' Respercto a las imagenes lo que pasa en el articulo de skorge es que la imagen q había puesta la usare en la biografía ideas la segunda quedara pendiente ya que sera un gran trabajo. Sobre el Omen te dejo la base. Solo remplazas el personaje de halo y en su lugar pones el omen thumb|Esta es la baseSaludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 23:07 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Video Podrias colocar este video en el inicio porfavor Video de Promoción Carmine Gears of War 3 Además quesiera pedirte un gran favor, hay alguna posibilidad de que me haga administrador. Vixo Fenix 17:49 27 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 17:49 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo He creo que ya he arreglado la mayoria de páginas malas q YO 'he editado, asi q si no hay inconveniente podrias darme el honor. Vixo Fenix 21:19 28 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 21:19 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Sabias Q???? Oye deberiamos crear un articulo extens que se fuera actualizando para la portada y no ese que tenemos http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wiki como esta wiki.Vixo Fenix 20:49 29 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 20:49 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Noticias Hola!!! Hise algo sobre una idea que me comento Vixo, y son las noticias. Hise una pagina de Project para que sea más facil actualizarla. Agregala información por favor. Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:11 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Imagen Si me gustaria colocar esa que tengo, respecto a lo del correo es: kakarotochico@hotmail.comVixo Fenix 18:29 1 jul 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 18:29 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Omen Ya he puesto el omen, sin embargo no logro verlo ¿Tu si? Mi correo es haloalonso2638@hotmail.com Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 21:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Noticias Hola tengo q pedirte un favor y es si q pudieras actualizar en la portada las noticias, y colocar las nuevas noticias en la portada.Vixo Fenix 21:43 1 jul 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 21:43 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Me refiero a la de los logros y del atraso de la pelicula por el de la beta o el trailer de war pigs o el aviso de estreno del juego. Los cuales estan en la portada Header Estas en un error. Esa imagen es del header de arriba, no la que yo puse. hare una prueba con otra imagen para ver que pasa Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:18 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Si pero no se como usarlo. Hay que calarlo Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:30 1 jul 2011 (UTC) SOlucion!!! Ya se porque no se veía nada, te pasaste con la medida. Vuelve a hacer las 2 con las medidas y luego yo la agrego denuevo. Solo recortala un poco. Dejare de mientras la que esta para que veas mas o menos como son las medidas. Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 02:06 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Firma Gracias Vixo Potter Contáctame ''Mensaje de Vixo (2) Oye falta algo en q Aportar aparte de las Páginas, me aburro CHAT ''Mensaje de Vixo (3) Que buena lo de los botones de Xbox ace tiempo q quería hacer eso :) CHAT ''Mensaje de Desvelador Disculpa, pero, ¿para qué necesitan a un usuario que haya leído una novela de gears y que haya jugado gears uno versión completa? Desvelador, hasta que consiga una firma descente. :) 12:41 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Paginas de Proyecto Hola Black!!! Bola me ayudo a recuperar todas las paginas de proyecto que se borraron. Voy a Recuperarlas. Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes (Halo Fanon - GearsPedia - Halopedia) 14:51 15 jul 2011 (UTC) CHAT Locust Oye como le coloco a lo que hacían los Locust al capturar. ¿Procesamiento o Tortura?. Userboxes Mira los nuevos userbox que cree. :) CHAT CHAT Partidas Gears 3 Delta Rock Nuevo Projecto Tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente, los pelotones pero no se si colocar nombre español o ingles y si llamarlos Escuadron o pelotón, necesito ayuda ya que estoy terminando el articulo de Kim y eso es lo unico que me falta, Saludos. Pero Alfa o Alpha, nombres en español o ingles Projecto Tengo un projecto en mente, ¿te recuerdas las armas y los personajes tienen como categoría el juego donde aparecen? hemos tratado de erradicarlo, pero se me ocurrio una idea, en vez de agregar el juego como categoria se coloca su tipo Ej: Lancer... Categoría: Armas, Armas CGO, '''Gears of War: Eso no debe estar en ningun articulo, sea cual sea el tipo. Ej: Bayoneta Motosierra... Categoría: Armas, Armas CGO, Armas de Gears of War: Asi deberia quedar. Pero me gustaria agregar la categoria en los personajes pero necesito tu aprovacion y la de Alonso Ej: Marcus Fenix... Categoría: Personajes, Personajes CGO, Personajes de Gears of War: Quiero saber tu aprovación. Kim Termine Kim porfa revisalo para agregarlo cuanto antes a la portada, lo mejor seria que lo agregaras con enlaces porque se ve mas completo. como esta Fijate en el Articulo Destacado, Saludos CHAT Sobre la administracion Bueno pues en primera gracias por el ascenso y que bueno que me tomes en cuenta y sobre la imagen que tal si usas la del granadero salvaje es que no la e podido cambiar por que no me deja, gracias y seguire aportando tanto como pueda. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 01:50 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Burocrata ¿En la portada?, Y si es así ¿Qué coloco? Listo, vota porfavor Nuevos Mensajes Derrocarme a mi? Porque tantos cambios sin mi consentimiento? No me gusta eso y el hecho de que no edite mucho no quiere decir que ya este inactivo. Y como ahora que parece ser que toda la wiki me quiere derrocar tendre que editar un monton A Huevo en contra de mi voluntad para que los demas vean que no soy un inutil (Cuando he hecho mucho aunque no lo paresca). Plantillas he visto que hay varios estilos de plantilla: Las mias, La de Vixo (Tomada de Assasins creed wiki) y la de la Infobox de Libro y no creo que sea buena idea tenerlas diferentes por lo que opino que deberiamos poner todas en un solo y único estilo. Cual elegimos? En mi opinion me gustaria usar la que aparece en la Infobox de libro Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 01:29 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Noticias Estuvimos hablando con Alonso y nos dimos cuenta de que hay que reemplazar las noticias de la portada, pero nosotros no sabemos como se colocan las imagenes, las noticias eligelas tu, las imagenes si quieres te las buscamos pero porfavor actualiza que tu eres el que más sabe, Saludos Acabo de hablar con Alonso, me dijo que solicito un Spotlight para aumentar la fama de la wiki, oye respecto a mi petición de ser Burocrata, hable con Clay para contarle que le queria hacer reversor yo mismo y luego le pregunte a Alonso que opinaba, el me respondio que si pero que no elevemos muchos rangos porque cometio ese error y fue algo fatal, Espero tu opinión, Saludos He...... Te estoy esperando en el Chat. Cakoh Hola soy Cakoh.CGO y te queria decirte que las fotos que estoy subiendo no son porque quiera logros solo esporque me gusta subier fotos y dejar algo de mi en la paguina espera que eso no te moleste. Saludos Cakoh.CGO Cakoh.CGO 20:32 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Portada thumb|250px|mucho mejor y en Hdthumb|left|240px|Para la noticias de GriffinBlack veo que no pudiste cambiar la imagen hoy, pero cero problema porque aproveche y encontre esta que puede ser puesta en la portada. Y en el otro artículo se puede poner la de Griffin HOLA OYESOY NUEVO EN ESTA PAGINA MIRE QUE DECIA QUE SE NESESITAN AYUDANTS PARA GEARS WIKI QUIERO SER UNO SE TODO SOBRE GEARS OF WAR SI QUIERES HASME CUALQUIER PREGUNATA SOBRE EL TEMA Y VEAS Imagenes Black, ¿viste las imagenes de Mexican y Alonso? que carajo, ¿Se volvieron emos? o son ¿Troll o Hackers? que les estan haciendo esto, Saludos. Y espera los 14 días que Faltan. soi angelgears05 por q me eliminaste por siempre cuando era por 2 dias contestameeeee adios por siempre mi venganza se completo